


If I Could Tell Him

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like really shy, Shy MC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jumin's route happened but there was no kiss or marriage proposal, request on tumblr, yes it is a reference to the dear evan hansen musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Request on Tumblr: "hiii, can i request a jumin fic where MC has a crush on jumin but is very shy and so ends up talking with the other members more and then jumin confronts her about it and she accidentally confesses/he confesses".
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	If I Could Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend to listen to "If I Could Tell Her", from the musical Dear Evan Hansen. The title is a reference to that song~ Hope you enjoy!

Working for C&R was a dream came true. Landing a job in one of the biggest Korean companies seemed impossible for someone who had just graduated college. Jumin had been kind enough to offer a position in the HR department for MC since he had been so impressed with how great the RFA party turned out. But that wasn’t why MC felt like she was dreaming. It was because that job gave her the possibility to see Jumin more often.

Even if she didn’t see him on a daily basis, sometimes they would coincide in the elevator. Sometimes she would use her lunch break to force Jaehee to take a break as well and have lunch, since MC knew sometimes Jaehee would skip her meals and prioritize well. On those times, she would also see Jumin. Most of the times he was busy so she would just see him talk on the phone with a concentrated look.

All the members of the RFA had caught on the crush their newest member had on Jumin. She had even accepted those feelings when pressured by Saeyoung in a late night call, but denied the possibility that she would ever tell him.

“I just can’t” MC had sighed. “He doesn’t see me that way. He’d inheriting a company and the only thing I inherited from my dad is crippling anxiety. Do you think I could tell him I love him when I can’t even ask him for lunch?”

Months went by and any ounce of hope MC would finally confess to Jumin “and finally give him something else to focus on but that furball”, as Zen had said, had almost vanished from the RFA members. Jumin was dense, and every time Saeyoung would try to introduce the subject, he would just say he didn’t have time for such trivialities.

It was a Friday afternoon when MC came to Jaehee’s desk with a grin on your face.

“Lunch time!” she announced, holding two bentos in your hands. “I brought sometimes for you”

Jaehee smiled and thanked you for the food. She quickly cleaned up her desk and walked by MC’s side, making their way to the lunch room. Since it was a little later than usual lunch time, it was empty, making it more comfortable for both women.

“So, how was your day?” MC asked, taking her chopsticks and taking her first bite.

“I’m having trouble with writing a speech for tonight’s gala. Mr. Han is supposed to be awarded a prize and I have to write the speech I will say to introduce him to the audience”

“Ooh, sounds nice. What’s the prize for?”

“He made C&R place as the Korean company with most growth of the year. So Chairman Han decided to organize a gala where he will be awarded the diploma. And I just can’t figure out what to put in the speech. I can’t think of nice things to say about him other than: ‘Congrats on your prize, keep your cat away from me’”.

MC laughed at her small joke.

“Maybe you could say sometimes about his work for animals? You know, about the shelter that he funds from his own pocket?” MC suggested.

“I suppose that’s nice” Jaehee agreed, taking out her phone and opening the notes app so she could remember it later. “Anything else?’

"Mmmm” MC tapped her lips with the clean end of her chospticks. “Maybe you could add how he’s always ready to help his friends, no matter what he’s needed for him”.

Jaehee nodded and typed away at her phone, making you a silent sign to continue.

“I don’t know, Jaehee. I would talk about nice things he has, you know? How he always wears stripes because he doesn’t like diagonals” she chuckled tenderly. “He likes them so much all his notepads are striped as well. Or maybe how, when he solves the newspaper’s crosswords he nevers looks for the answer online, but rather use books to find it himself”.

Jaehee looked at MC and her loving smile and smiled softly.

“I don’t know how I could put that in a speech about Mr. Han and not having everyone over think I’m the one that’s in love with him” she teased. MC pouted, not being able to suppress a laugh.

“You’re so mean! If I wrote the speech I would say about how he hates using bagged tea and always wants to brew his own tea at home. He always did that for us the days I spent at the penthouse. I would say it’s endearing whenever he’s on a phonecall he always grabs a pen and plays with it in his hands. Or that when he drinks a glass of wine he particularly likes his lip crooks upwards, making him look sofisticated and cute at the same time. Or… I would just talk about his laugh, a little raspy and deep but mostly warm and just… perfect” MC paused. “You know, forget it. If I had to write it, I wouldn’t know how I would even start”.

“I liked what you said about my reaction to wine”

Both MC and Jaehee turned around quickly, just now noticing Jumin was standing by the door. MC parted her lips in surprise, her face quickly turning deep red, knowing he had heard her speaking like that about him. She wished she could dig up a hole and bury herself in it.

“I-I’m so sorry” MC stuttered, looking down at her hands. “I s-shouldn’t…”

“Would you like to accompany me tonight?” Jumin asked. MC shot her head up, confused. The man cleared his throat. “I would like to have you as my date tonight at the gala. Would you want to?”

It took MC a couple of seconds for her to make sure she wasn’t dreaming but she was in fact being asked to accompany the man she was head over heels for. She quickly nodded, earning a small smile from Jumin.

“Assistant Kang, I know it’s your lunch time but please make sure to set an additional place in my table for tonight. Thank you. Oh, and there’s a man on the lobby that says he has a package for you. That was why I interrupted you” he clarified.

“My new Zen fan merch” Jaehee quickly whispered in horror. “Oh, they must have mixed up my work address with home address. I’ll take care of that” she said, standing up and leaving the room.

MC looked at Jumin again and have him a small, weak smile. Even if he had just asked her out, it didn’t make it easier to get rid of the nervousness of being in his presence.

“I never knew you thought like that about me” Jumin confessed, a pink tint on his cheeks. “I… was surprised you noticed all those small details”. Seeing MC was too flustered to have an actual conversation, he chuckled. "I’ll see you tonight, then. Oh, and… you always leave something in the glass or cup of everything you drink. I thought it was endearing” Jumin added, before closing the door of the lunch room after him.

MC couldn’t help but smile once he left. That night was definitely going to be better than anything she had dreamt about.


End file.
